


Unwritten Songs

by roguesgallery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Prophecy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguesgallery/pseuds/roguesgallery
Summary: Kylo Ren is  Rhaegar. Rey is a wildcard.





	Unwritten Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/gifts).



> Thank you [Rebelrebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel) for all the work you do as mod. You foster such a wonderful community. Without it I would not have met my wonderful beta reader [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite) or the sprinters who challenge and encourage me to write. I hope you enjoy your story!

 

Rey slid out of the concealed hatch in the Prince’s room. She was getting too tall for the Red Keep’s hidden passageways. Soon, Lando was going to have to assign her to some other work. He knew she would refuse to work the brothels, even if information flowed through them more readily than wine, and wine was consumed by the barrelful.

Lando had taken her on as a child of five, orphaned in a bar brawl, and she learned her lessons at his knee. First, commit the room to memory; exits, papers, how the bed sheets were arranged. If you left a trace of your presence, then you could change the actions of your subject. It was best to be invisible. Second, never underestimate the arrogance or stupidity of your subject. Many a conspiracy had been unveiled by letters left in plain sight. Third, never underestimate the intelligence or ability of your subject. Even a spoiled Prince could have skills.

Prince Kylo Ren had many.

It was said that as a youth he loved nothing more than books and devoured them at a rate even the Royal Library could not keep up with. Books, carefully packed in sealskin, came from all corners of the known world. He pleaded to go to Oldtown and study with the Maesters. King Vader refused. He refused any request from the Prince to leave King’s Landing. Kylo was his heir and also his hostage. His leash was kept short. Soon after that, the Prince took to the martial arts as fiercely as he had to learning. Rey had watched him in the training yard. He went through opponents at a punishing pace and she did not believe they were going easy on him just because he was the Prince. Most looked happy to be alive after facing the brutal strength behind his broadsword.

Rey was good at finding, she always had been. King’s Landing had no compassion for child beggars. You had to work, fight or scavenge for your daily bread. Rey was a master of all three. She also had the watchfulness of prey. She liked to think she was prey no longer, but it wasn’t true. There was always someone bigger, stronger, someone with less scruples.

She carefully went through the Prince’s papers. Invitations to tourneys and weddings. A message from his mother. As bland as a maester’s well-wishes, even though it was written in a feminine script. What could she say? She was as much a prisoner as the Prince, her nascent rebellion crushed by her father’s stranglehold on her son. She had birthed him at Summerhall, a castle now synonymous with flames and tears. None of the survivors would speak of what had happened in that place but before the flames were fully extinguished Princess Leia was exiled from the capital and from her infant son. She lived in a prison befitting her station - the Eyrie. Nothing made its way to or from the mountain castle without passing through multiple way stations controlled by Vader’s men.

What Lando could never figure out was if the Prince regarded himself as heir or prisoner. He seemed to idolize his grandfather as a child, but King Vader was slipping more and more into madness as his injuries from Duskendale pained him and ever-increasing doses of milk of the poppy were needed.

Palpatine ruled Westeros as Vader struggled to breath.

“Hello Little Bird.”

Rey froze like a mouse who felt the shadow of an hawk pass over it. There was someone behind her. _Breathe_. An ornamental letter opener was to the right of her hand. The blade was dull, but could still stab if enough force was applied. The secret passage was to her left. She had left it open, always have an exit. A dive through the Red Keep’s walls may kill her, but “may” still left a chance of success. Another breath. She tensed her body, ready to slide-

“Don’t,” the voice commanded. She knew that voice. Curiosity killed the cat, but Rey was surely close enough to death to take the chance.

It was the Prince.

He was tall and broad, with a proud face and the saddest brown eyes Rey had ever seen.

“How did you get in here?” She asked.

“Isn’t that my line? It’s my room.”

“You would have never fit through the passage.”

“Do you think Lando knows every passage in this place? I have been exploring it since I was a child and even I don’t know all of it’s secrets.” The Prince was barefoot and held boots worth more than Rey could make in a lifetime in his hands. How could a man that big move so silently? “So, little bird, what have you found?”

There was no point in lying. “A letter from your mother. A pile of unanswered invitations.”

“What else?” He waved his arm magnanimously. “Look around.”

What kind of game was he playing? The rich and the powerful did so love to make the smallfolk do their bidding. Rey opened the desk’s intricately carved drawers. Empty. The closet had formal robes, outfits of silk, embroidered with the Empire’s sigil. No training clothes. Nothing worth less than a golden stag.

“You’re leaving.”

“Very good little bird. So, you see, I cannot let you go. I am known for my sulks and tantrums. I just put on a very good show in the throne room. I need the hours they will think me shut up in my study to get a headstart. I cannot let you run off to Lando and spoil the surprise.”

Rey squared her shoulders. He had no visible weapon, but what did that matter when his hands were the size of dinner plates? “What do you plan on doing with me?” She would not go down without a fight. Even if she could not win, she could ruin his plans for a silent getaway.

“I don’t rightly know.” He looked at her, puzzled. Rey could not have expected a less likely response. “To catch one of Lando’s little birds on the day I make my escape seems like a coincidence too great to be believed. Perhaps it is a sign.”

Rey fought the urge to snort. Everyone knew the Prince, the King and his Hand were obsessed with signs and prophecies. They poured over them like the Myrrish lady in the market with her teacups. It all seemed like nonsense to Rey. No force controlled the world, and if it did, Rey would very much like to spit in its eye.

“Take off your cap.” Rey hesitated. Her boyish disguise was often better protection than the dagger in her boot. “Now.” The Prince’s full lips thinned with displeasure. Rey removed her cap, revealing the tight buns she kept hidden. “Put down your hair.” Rey did as she was told. It wasn’t that long, only just past her shoulders, otherwise she would never have been able to conceal it.

“Good, good,” he murmured. “They would never suspect me of travelling with a girl.”

“What!?!”

“Do you know why my mother was allowed to wed my father, even though he was a jumped-up smuggler?”

Rey could not see how this question was dangerous, but she knew in her gut it was. “For his heroism during the assault on Dragonstone.”

“Hardly.” His eyes narrowed. “It was because Lord Palpatine had seen in the flames that the Prince Who Was Promised would be born out of their lineage. They believed I was that Prince for a while. Can you imagine being told since you were a child of your great future? All the heroics acts you will do. All the sacrifices you will make.” The Prince looked distracted by his reveries. Maybe this was the moment to make her escape. The Prince walked over to the open passageway and kicked at the knob that closed it. Rey reminded herself not to underestimate him. “Now, Palpatine grows tired of me. He finds me too weak. Too sentimental. How am I to be Azor Ahai reborn if I am so squeamish?” He took the letter from his mother and slid in it his breast pocket. “You know he is from Essos, I’m sure.”

“Everyone does.” Most believed that foreign birth was the only thing that kept him off the Iron Throne.

“They wish to breed me like a prize heifer. And once they do, who knows what purpose they will find for a Prince with no lands, no allies, no power? He feeds prisoners to the flames. When he does, he sees visions. They always turn out true, though not,” he grimaced bitterly, “always in the way they expect. Imagine what could be discovered using Royal blood.”

Rey shivered. Even Lando had not been able to discover what happened to those prisoners. Rumor said they were fed to a dragon hidden in the castle. Sounds like the rumor wasn’t far off from the truth.

“Is that what you are going to do to me?” Rey was proud her voice did not crack.

“No, no.” He shook his head. “Sometimes I have thought I saw things in the flames. Mad things. Wonderful things. I think I may have seen you.” He stared at her deeply and Rey could not look away, despite the fear rising up in her throat. He stepped closer and gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Rey shivered again, but it was not all for fear. She was so rarely touched. “You are like me. I see it. You want more than what this world has planned for you. You will come with me.”

She meant to protest, but instead, what came out of her mouth was, “Where would we go?”

He smiled and it was a wonderful and terrifying smile. “Everywhere. We were not meant to be caged. We could go to the markets of Volantis, catch a unicorn in Skagos-”

“I have always wanted to go somewhere green,” Rey said wistfully.

“Then it is decided,” he said solemnly, like a man making a pledge before a heart tree. “We will take the Searoad through Highgarden. I will plait roses into your hair. I have never been away from King’s Landing. Only nobles know my face. We will camp outdoors and stay in flea-bitten inns.”

“Says a man who has only slept on featherbeds.”

“That is what I will have you for. You will know what we should pay for a room, who is trying to cheat us.”

“You will have to be a Waters. No one will believe you are common borne.” They couldn’t hide his aristocratic bearing or formal way for speaking. Her mind was already whirling with practicalities. Was she really considering this madness?

“A noble’s by-blow?” He made a noise that could almost be a laugh, if he was the kind of person who laughed. “I think my father would appreciate that, even if my mother didn’t. And you?”

“Oh, I’m common as mud, me.”

“Hardly, you can read and write, and who knows what else that clever bastard Lando taught you. You shall be a Waters too.”

“We will travel as siblings?”

“Perhaps.” His eyes darkened. “What say you?”

What could Rey say? She was fast outgrowing her position with Lando, if he would even accept her back after this. She did not want to be a thief or a whore. Ren may be unpredictable, but she did not feel he would hurt her. He was dangerous in a very different way, she thought, taking in his beseeching gaze. How quickly he went from imperious Prince to a lonely child and back again. She held out her hand, he took it, and images filled Rey’s mind. She saw battles and death, raven’s wings and green flames. _The dragon has three heads._ She saw a child, with dark hair and darker eyes. She saw running, always running, but happiness too. A family, just for her.

They broke apart. “Did you feel it too?” He asked, breathlessly. She nodded. “What did you see?”

Rey placed a finger on his lips, made bold by her visions. “We will find out together.”

 

THE END


End file.
